


Fuck You, Im Not Scared (BEING RE WRITTEN)

by G0thicW33b, oceanwormsworld



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dissociation, Enemies to Lovers, Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, F/M, Levi is Bad At Feelings (Shingeki no Kyojin), Love/Hate, Mikasa hates you, Sloppy Makeouts, Top Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vaginal Fingering, You mess around with Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G0thicW33b/pseuds/G0thicW33b, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanwormsworld/pseuds/oceanwormsworld
Summary: It was looking at you, you swear it was looking at you. Its skinless face peering over the top of the wall made the world hold its breath. No one moved, too in shock to do anything in the face of what was thought to be impossible. Just a second ago you were running from an MP who had caught you stealing food. Now, you were staring into the face of the devil. Everyone collectively took a deep breath as it peered down.
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously don't support or condone the age difference and such in my work. This is simply a work of fiction, pleade enjoy.

It was looking at you, you swear it was looking at you. Its skinless face peering over the top of the wall made the world hold its breath. No one moved, too in shock to do anything in the face of what was thought to be impossible. Just a second ago you were running from an MP who had caught you stealing food. Now, you were staring into the face of the devil. Everyone collectively took a deep breath as it peered down. 

That's when it began, the running, screaming, crying. You felt people slightly push your small from side to side as they ran past you, not caring to look down at the small frozen child. 

You couldn't move. Fear coursing through your veins as you stared at the titan. You suddenly feel your body being picked up by someone, you didn't know who. Your small body was hung over his shoulder as you stared at the dirt road disappearing behind him. Why was he carrying you? You didn't think you had a family member in the area, so why was this man helping you? He was probably just an MP thinking he was doing the right thing, saving a child. You couldn't ask, as you were put on a boat, your trembling body sinking down to the floor. The man disappeared as quickly as he came, leaving you alone again, the same way you'd always been. Except this lonely felt horrible, and scary, not the loving freedom you had come to love and know. 

Suddenly a loud crashing is heard, making even the boat shake. You look up, seeing another one of them, except it was armoured, and seemed more in control in a way. Were they evolving somehow? It crashed through the wall, making an entryway for the other titans to come through. Your blood was making your body freeze up, your face paleing. The world was ending, the world was ending and you were all going to die. 

  
Looking a titan in the face was the scariest experience of your life. So why were you currently standing in front of Erwin Smith, surrounded by barely any other people who decided to stay and join the Survey Corps? You were still young though you were eighteen. And you were willing to end your life already. 

Truthfully, you just needed something to die for. You just wanted to sleep on a warm bed for once, to eat a hot meal. You just wanted to do something with your life before you inevitably die. That's the only life you had ever known, you're born, you fight, you die, so here you are, fighting. 

Your mind was brought back to reality when Jean hit the ground with a loud thud. You look up at the situation in front of you in the mess hall. Eren and Jean had gotten into it again, most likely who was doing better in training. You groan as you take a bite of your bread, hearing the roaring laughter of the others as the two boys went after each other. You groan as you stand up, feeling a small hand grab onto your wrist. 

“Where are you going?” Christa asks. You smile down at her and giggle at her doe-like face. “I'm just tired, training wore me out.” Christa huffs like a child and lets you go as he continues eating her food. 

You go down the hallway, desperately just wanting to lay down to stop the aching of your bones. But no, you could never catch a damn break at any point, as the second you turned the corner and were caught in the glance of Hange. 

“(Y/n)!” She yells as she barrels towards you. From the day you came here Hange decided to make you her personal assistant in her experiments(mostly because you're one of the only people who won't throw up). She grips you by the shoulders and shakes you slightly. “I'm so glad you're here! I was just telling Levi you should join my squad!” She excitedly says as she dragged you to you to his office. You immediately start freaking out, not wanting to face the stone cold man's face. 

Truth be told you didn't like him, he was rude and made you want to punch a wall every time he spoke to you. Your personalities just didn't match at all. But nonetheless, Hange slammed the door open without even thinking of knocking as she began ranting to the raven haired man who hadn't even looked up from his paperwork. 

“I told you Hange, she cant join your squad, she's far too young and inexperienced.” He says coldly as he flips to another paper. You cross your arms with a glare. “Last time I checked I was at the top of the class.” Levi scoffs and looks into your eyes, making you shudder slightly. “But you weren't at the top, you were simply better than the other cadets. People still surpassed you.” You felt your blood boil as Hanji quickly slaps a hand over your mouth to keep you shut. “Well at least let her be my official assistant!” Levi finally stops writing and rubs his slender fingers on the bridge of his nose. “Fine, but she's no one else's responsibility but yours. If she dies it's on you.” Hange thanks him excitedly as she hugs you tight. “Alright cutie! Wait here while I grab some stuff and we can go see the babys!” She speaks fast and is gone in a flash, most likely to her own quarters. 

You turn to glare at your superior, who's glaring right back at you. “Next time, watch your tongue when you're speaking to me, cadet.” He seemingly growls as he goes back to work. You scoff as you speak under your breath. “Short bitch.” Levi stops writing to look up at you, this time his brows were furrowed. You smile to yourself, knowing you had gotten under his skin. “You're cleaning my office for the next week.” You swear you would have thrown a candle at him if Hange didn't come in and drag you away. 

“What's up with shorty?” She asks as you walk to her lab. You catch papers that were falling from her arms as you speak. “I called him a short bitch and now I have to clean his office for the next week.” Hange throws her head back in laughter. “Good thing you're actually good at cleaning! Could you imagine Jean having to clean up there?” You both laugh as you enter her lab. She begins going on a rant about her new discoveries, showing off drawing and such to you. You listen intently as you try to comprehend everything. Truth be told, you were very interested in her experiments. Titans were interesting, when they weren't trying to kill you and this was your chance to learn. It was a lot more difficult for you, thought you'd never admit that. Sure the drawing was comprehensible but the words were just grumbled together. You were sure they meant something, but you couldn't tell. It was definitely going to be a long night for the both of you. 

And a long night it was. Hange had talked your ear off about titans for the last three hours and finally you were allowed to leave. You could feel your eyes sagging, making you want to nearly pass out in the middle of the hallway. While you stumbled your way to the cadet quarters you ran into someone, making you fall more than you should have. You look up into steel grey eyes. ‘God he's the last person I'd want to see right now.’ You glare at him as you mubble out an apology and attempt to walk around him. You here him mumble a “Stupid brat.” 

You don't know exactly when you passed out, but it must have been right when your head hit the pillow, forcing you to fall into a deep, deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

You swear you were gonna pummel that short piece of shit if it was the last thing you did. You'd been cleaning his office all day and you finally were almost done. Your back was stiff as a board and your joints were on fire. You were dusting one of his bookshelves, cursing to whatever might be looking over you to give you the chance to kill the short asshole when he came in, carrying a small pile of papers. He looks around slowly and lets out a scoff. 

“You actually did well brat.” You didn't expect a complement but you'd take it. You mumble a small ‘thanks’ as you begin to put away the cleaning supplies. You desperately needed to lay down and have someone step on your back. 

You turn around and bend backwards, hearing your back crack. You nearly moan as you begin cracking the rest of your bones. “That's disgusting, stop.” Levi says with a harsh glare. You glare right back. “It's your fault my bones hurt so much.” Levi lets out a _‘tch’_ as he sits down, beginning his pile of paperwork. “Anything else you need Cap’?” You ask as you lean on his desk, a sly smile on your face. Sure, he was a short wet swear rat of a man, but he was hot, so of course you pissed him off by flirting with him. 

Levi lets out a growl as he looks up at you, though you could see the small blush on his face. _‘Poor man probably hasn't gotten laid in years.’_ You think, laughing to yourself as you salute him. “Dismissed cadet.” He says, not looking up at you. You give a small nod as you leave, shutting the door behind you. Now you had to go clean yourself up. You sigh, annoyed, as you make your way to your room, desperate to take a shower. 

While making your way down the dark corridors, you swear your whole body almost gives out a couple of times. The fact that you would have to do this for the next week made you somehow even more tired. Deciding you don't need a shower, as you already were pretty clean besides from your clothes, you simply fell into bed. The feeling of your body finally being able to relax made you let out a small moan as you pulled the covers up more. 

“Jeez, already moaning for me?” You hear a familiar voice say, making you smirk as you roll around. Recently, the cadets had been given separate rooms instead of joined rooms, a girls wing and a male wing. Since then it had been pretty hard for your ‘friend’ to come and visit, but apparently he was able to sneak out tonight. 

The weight of the bed dipped, as green eyes pore into yours. Eren had a stupid smile on his face as he wasted no time putting his lips anywhere he could. You chuckle a small bit as his lips meet yours, tongues fighting for dominance, though he always won. He was so determined in everything he did and you were no different. You feel him nip at our lip as he pulls back so you both could breath. “Someones excited.” You smile as your hands grip his hair, making a loud groan come from his throat. “Shut up!” You whisper yell at him. He chuckles as he kisses your neck, hearing your breathing become more and more uneven made him go even harder. 

“Eren, I've been cleaning all day, i'm tired.” You say as you play with his hair. He lets out a whine as he begins bucking into your own clothed sex. “I've been wanting you for weeks baby.” He whines as his hand travels under your trousers. You throw your head back and bite your lip as you try not to moan too loud. “I wanna make you feel good baby.” He whispers in your ear as he nips at the flesh of it. You roll your eyes at the childish boy as you begin to buck into his hand, desperate for him to touch you more. He obliged as his slender fingers dip inside you, making you mewl. 

The both of you giggled like little kids as you touched each other's body, both of you desperate to reach your own orgasms. This had been going on for a little while, sneaking into each other's rooms to forget about the world, and the things you had seen. 

After the two of you came, you flopped down next to each other. You swear Eren was gonna make you lose your mind one day. You feel him crawl underneath the covers with you and you immediately push him off the small bed. He looks at you in disbelief as you smile down at him. He crawls over to the bed and you lean down, capturing him in a kiss. “Levi would kill you if he saw you in my bed.” You whisper as you lay back down. Eren lets out a small, “Goodnight.” As he goes, leaving you alone to finally fall asleep. 

Sleep wasn't something that normally was very easy for you, and this wasn't any different. You woke up groggy, beginning to sit up in bed, feeling a slight wetness. You suddenly remember what you and Eren did only a few hours ago. You quickly get ready for the day, changing your underwear as you throw the old ones in your small bin. You wanted to make it to the mess hall before Sasha took your spot again. 

Speed walking down the hallway, you smile at other cadets as they pass by. You where suddenly really fucking hungry as you entered the hall, thankful that Eren and Jean weren't fighting this morning. You grab the muck that you were forced to call food and sit down next to Eren. Surprisingly Armin and Mikasa were nowhere to be seen. ‘Probably getting food or something.’ Yo think. “Hey, you want your bread?” Eren asks as he stuffs his face. You slap his hand away as you begin to nibble on the soon to be stale bread. He giggles a little bit as he counties his eating. You look up at the others in the room, ignoring the rowdiness. Your eyes land on the table next to you, holding Levi, Erwin and Hanji, the others in their squad clearly not awake yet. 

Levi's eyes catch your own as he looks at you with his normal glare. You stare back, anger clear in your soul. You were going to make a snarky comment to him when you felt a hand touch your thigh. Your eyes immediately go to Eren, who was still eating his food, though now only with one hand. You wanted to slap the smug little smirk he had off his face when his hand started moving upwards. You simply keep nibbling, thankful that no ones could see the two of you, or so you thought. 

Levi was furious looking at the two of you. He simply watches as you take Eren's hand, guiding it up your leg, Eren decides to save you from the trouble of doing it yourself as he rubs you through your pants, rubbing circles around your clothed clit. You bite your lip to hold back your moans as he continues. 

“Hey guys!” Armin says happily as he sits down with Mikasa, who looks at you with a glare. Eren's hand immediately retracks as he looks up at his friends. 

You and Armin talked the whole time about some random thing that he had read in a book recently. The second lunch was over, without missing a beat, Levi called you to his office. You groan as you stand up. Levi was already walking ahead of you and you said goodbye to your friends. 

You trip a little trying to keep up with his pace as you go to his office. ‘His office is still completely spotless, what the hell does he expect me to do?’ You snapped out of your thoughts when a large stack of paper hit his deck in front of you. “Pull up a chair.” He says as he takes his own seat. You nod and grab a wooden chair from the corner and sit next to him, though not any closer than you needed to be. “Get to work with those, or we’ll be here all night.” he grumbles without looking up. You sigh as you begin doing the paperwork. It was mainly things on titans and stuff, you honestly lost track. 

“If you keep messing around with Eren I'm going to beat the hell out of one of you.” He finally says out of the blue. You almost choke on your spit as you look at him. His face was the same solemn expression he always had. “Sir! I-.” You stammer out, typing to respond to him somehow. “I saw you two at breakfast, and it's highly inappropriate.” You look at him, trying to see what way you should respond to him. “Im sorry sir, we just wanted to forget about everything going on for a bit.” Levi lets out a small sigh as he puts pen down, rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

“Have you actually fucked?” He asked. What the fuck is his problem today?! You're taken aback as you try to answer without stuttering. “Yes.” You finally mutter out. Levi finally looks you in the eyes again, suddenly more serious. “Are you pregnant?” You tried to hold it back but couldn't as you let out a laugh. Levi grabs your arm, forcing you to look at him. “I'm a serious Cadet!” You look up at him and put your hand over the one he was holding your arm with. “Captain, i can't get pregnant.” You say with a small smile. Levi seems to calm down, but doesn't move his hand. “Well still, you two need to quit sneaking around.” He says, refusing to meet your eyes. He finally lets go of you and goes back to work. 

You smile and go back to your own work. Unable to shake that warm feeling of when Levi had his hand on you. Your face immediately drops. No fucking way you where getting feelings for Levi fucking Ackerman.


	3. Authors Note PLEASE READ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't really gotten far in this book but I'm posting this on all my books for the moment.

Chapter coming soon


End file.
